The Children Who Lived
by Beanacre0
Summary: Request by Mrs-Ginny-Evans-Granger-Potter. Heavily AU. Ginny and Hermione were orphaned and left with no family, so they were adopted by the Potters. A blood adoption that makes them family to Lily, James and Harry in every way but birth. So that night when Lily and James died, Harry wasn't alone. He and his sister all survived the killing curse and became the Children Who Lived.


Chapter One of a request by Mrs-Ginny-Evans-Granger-Potter. Just FYI, Ginny is the same age as Hermione and Harry in this story :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily Potter looked into the Nursery. It was Halloween night and all the Muggle children in their village were out trick or treating. But three young children were tucked up in bed. She smiled as she caught sight of the messy black hair of her young son, Harry James Potter. The toddler was curled up in his own crib, but one of his little hands reached out towards the other two cribs against the other wall. Inside those two cots were two little girls, both orphans that Lily and James had adopted. They were Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter and Hermione Jane Granger-Potter.

Lily had come across Ginny when she had been called to investigate the destruction of the Burrow at the hands of the Deatheaters. Six of Molly and Arthur's children had been accounted for in the rubble, all dead, and the parents themselves had been found not long after. Molly was cradling Ginny beneath her and the trembling infant was too shocked to cry. Lily had taken her away and she and James had performed a blood adoption ceremony that evening.

A few months later, James and Sirius had been called as Aurors to the scene of another Deatheater attack. A muggle home had been raided and all the family members inside had been killed. The only one not killed was their infant daughter, who had been discovered hidden in a wall space. Her mother had just placed her in there before she was killed. Sensing the kind nature of James and Sirius, baby Hermione had cried out to let them know she was there. James had found a photo album with pictures of her in, identifying her as Hermione Granger, and he and Sirius had taken her away as they sensed magic within her. Dumbledore had later confirmed that the girl was a Muggleborn witch. She had been added to the family in the same way that Ginny had, and the Potters had quickly adjusted to having three babies in the house.

Harry suddenly started to fuss and Lily rushed inside to calm him before he woke the girls. It wasn't to be and the two girls began to cry. Lily sighed and scooped Hermione up into her free arm. With two babies already in her grasp, she had to settle for gently shushing Ginny and leaning over to place a kiss on the red head's forehead.

"Lily! Bar the nursery! He's here!"

Lily's blood ran cold as she heard her husband calling. She placed Harry and Hermione into the same crib as Ginny and slammed the nursery door closed. She heard a hissed spell and there was a flash of green light. Tears spilled from her green eyes and ran down her face. James was dead.

The door visibly shifted at his hinges as Voldemort threw a spell at the door. He cast another one and the wood bowed under the force of his magic. Lily ran away from the door and over to the three crying babies.

"Shush, my darlings. It'll be alright." She whispered.

But the three began to scream even louder as the thumping on the door increased. Lily glanced back over her shoulder before looking at the toddlers again.

"Look at me. Look at me." She called. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird."

Her soothing singing voice began to ease the babies' crying and they stopped, their eyes looking up at her with love.

She gasped as the door was blown off her hinges. She leant over the cot to protect the babies from the wood and looked at them. Tears rolled off her cheeks and landed on the cot liner. She pressed a kiss to each of the babies' foreheads before turning to face Voldemort.

He was shrouded in a dark cloak and his hood was pulled up to hide his face. "Step aside, Mrs Potter, or you will go the same way as your husband."

"No. I won't let you harm them." Lily glared at him.

Voldemort hissed. "_Them_? I come only for Harry Potter."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "But you will kill all of them just to be sure. I know how you work. I saw how you slaughtered the Weasley's children, and I won't let you hurt my babies."

"You are becoming bothersome." Voldemort snapped. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily screamed as the spell hit her and she crumpled to the floor, her lifeless eyes staring at the carpet. Sensing the darkness of the spell, Harry, Hermione and Ginny let out wails of fear and sorrow.

"Which one of you is Harry Potter?" Voldemort spat as he stared down at the infants. "Never mind. If I angle the spell right, I'll get all three of you."

He pointed his wand just at the right angle so it would do as he said and spoke the lethal words. "Avada Kedavra."

There was a brilliant flash of light and the bricks of the house began to shake. The house crumbled and dust billowed out into the night. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of the car alarms and the wailing of three children.

The next evening found Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waiting outside Number 4 Privet Drive waiting for Hagrid to arrive. The roar of an engine from above made the two look up. A bright light blinded them momentarily and when they could see again, they saw a large figure sat astride a giant bike.

He was cradling two bundles and one more could be seen strapped to his back. "Professor Dumbledore, sir, I borrowed the bike from young Sirius Black."

"And the children?" McGonagall leant forward to get a better look.

"The little tykes finally fell asleep when we was flying over Bristol."

Hagrid handed one of the bundles to McGonagall and another to Dumbledore before pulling the last one into his arms and off his back. McGonagall pulled back blanket to reveal a little girl with vibrant red hair. The little girl was fast asleep.

Hagrid climbed off the bike and showed Dumbledore and McGonagall his bundle. It too was a little girl, but she already had a mop of bushy curls and a dusting of freckles across her nose. She was also fast asleep, but her thumb was in her mouth. Dumbledore pulled back the blanket to reveal the last baby.

It was a little boy with jet black hair. He had his hand resting on his cheek and dried tears on his rosy cheeks. The babies all had the same scar on their foreheads. A lightning bolt.

"Are you really thinking of leaving them here, Albus? I mean surely Miss Weasley has other family." McGonagall whispered.

"The Potter invoked a blood bond with the girls so they are Potters in every way but birth. They must stay with Harry and all three are safest here." Dumbledore explained.

"But with these _Muggles?_" McGonagall gasped. "They are awful! I've watched them all day! These three will be the most famous children in our world. Every child will grow up knowing who they are. Surely there's a better place."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Their places are here. The blood bond will protect them. Come now, Hagrid, don't cry."

"Sorry Professor. It's just, I can't believe Lily and James are gone." Hagrid sobbed.

Dumbledore bent down and placed a letter on top of Harry's blanket. In the morning, the three would be woken by Mrs Dursley's screams as she found them on her doorstep. In the morning, she and her husband would read the letter telling them that Harry, Hermione and Ginny were siblings and that they had to stay with them. In the morning, the Dursley family would find themselves with three more mouths to feed.

And the three babies had no idea that in wizarding pubs all around the world, witches and wizards were raising their glasses and whispering.

"Long live The Potter Trio. The children who lived."

* * *

Please Read and Review.


End file.
